(1) Field of the Invention
The inventive concept herein relates to equipment, utensils, and accessories frequently used in outdoor cooking, particularly grilling, smoking, or barbequing of fresh meats or vegetables. The inventive concept herein generally is particularly suitable for the handling and storage of grill tops that are used over outdoor cooking equipment. Specifically, the preferred embodiment of the device described herein is a convenient grate device for retaining a grill near the apparatus which contains the heat source or combustible materials. The preferred embodiment of the grate disclosed herein is used in conjunction with kamado-style cooking grills with legs within or upon which the grate may be attached or inserted.
(2) Description of the Related Art, Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The following documents are illustrative of similar mechanisms used for outdoor cooking:
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,843 (Oct. 9, 2001) presented is an outdoor cooking apparatus including an elongate support assembly with a tubular member having a bore extending therethrough with elongate support assembly being adapted to penetrate the ground for above-ground extension. Also included is a grill support assembly having a cable being adjustably extended through the bore of the tubular member. The device further includes a grill assembly including a grill member being suspended above the ground by the cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,786 (Jan. 27, 1987) discloses a magnetic utensil-holder having a first ring with magnets therein that are placed on a cooking surface, such as a stove top or grill, surrounding a heat source. A second ring is spaced a predetermined distance above the first ring by a plurality of support means. A cooking utensil is placed inside of the holder and a plurality of adjustment means are adjusted until they contact the cooking utensil. The cooking utensil is thus held firmly on the cooking surface. Extension pins extend above the second ring to prevent pot lids from sliding off. Further, joinder bars co-act with the extension pins to fasten two such magnetic utensil-holders together.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,344,173 (Mar. 18, 2008) shows removable handles for use with a cooking utensil. In the preferred embodiment, the cooking utensil is a griddle which is intended for use on a grill to provide for the frying of foods. The removable handles are put into or out of engagement with a griddle, and have downwardly extending legs which elevate and support the griddle when placed on a flat surface. It is intended that the handles be removed from the griddle during the period of time that the griddle is used for cooking, such that the handles and leg supports always remain cook. Thus, when the food is cooked, the griddle can be removed from the grill using the handles without the use of oven mitts.